Angelsächsisches England
Das Angelsächsische England existierte vom 5. bis 11 Jahrhundert seit dem Ende des Römischen Britannien bis zur Normannischen Eroberung 1066. Es bestand aus den angelsächsischen Königreichen der Heptarchie, bis es 927 unter Aethelstan zum Königreich England vereinigt wurde. Im 11. Jh. wurde es teil des kurzlebigen Nordsee-Imperiums unter Knut dem Großen, einer Union von England, Dänemark und Norwegen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte 406 n. Chr. zog Constantine III die verbliebenen Truppen der römischen Armee aufgrund einer germanischen Invasion von Gallien ab und die römisch-britonischen Anführer sahen sich einem steigenden Druck durch Überfälle der Pikten aus dem Norden gegenüber. Es kam zur Einladung angelsächsischer Söldner als Unterstützung gegen die Pikten, denen im Gegenzug Land versprochen wurde. 442 kam es zur Meuterei der Angelsachsen, die nicht bezahlt worden waren, und die Britonen schickten ein Hilfegesuch (bekannt als Groans of the Britons) an den weströmischen Kommandanten Aetius, obwohl Kaiser Honorius ihnen 410 geschrieben hatte, dass sie sich um sich selbst kümmern mussten und keine Hilfe erwarten konnten. Es kam zu starken kämpfen, bis die Britonen gegen 500 in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus einen überragenden Sieg erlangen konnten, der mehrere Jahrzehnte Frieden brachte. Migration und die Bildung der Königreiche 400 bis 600 Hauptartikel: Angelsächsische Besiedelung von Britannien Schon aus der Zeit vor dem Zusammenbruch des Römischen Imperiums gibt es Berichte über germanische Eindringlinge in Britannien. Siehe Sachsenküste J. N. L. Myers, The English Settlements, Kapitel 4 The Romano British Background and the Saxon Shore Man geht davon aus, dass die frühesten Germanischen Besucher acht Kohorten von Bataviern waren, die schon 43 n. Chr. mit Aulus Plautius während der Römischen Eroberung von Britannien dort hin kamen. Es gibt sogar jüngste Hypothesen, dass einige der einheimischen Stämme, die von den Römern als Britonen bezeichnet wurden, möglicherweise Germanen waren, doch die meisten Gelehrten lehnen diese Theorie ab. Es war für die Römer üblich, Legionen mit Hilfstruppen aus Germanien zu verstärken und viele dieser Söldner brachten auch ihre Familien mit. Nach dem Abzug der römischen Armee ging diese Einwanderung weiter, als angelsächsische Söldner angeheuert wurden, um Britannien zu verteidigen, und auch während der ersten angelsäschsischen Rebellion 442. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik wurden die verschiedenen angelsächsischen Königreiche, die später die Heptarchie bildeten, gegründet, als die ersten kleinen Flotten von Invasoren an verschiedenen Punkten der Küste erschienen, um die Ländereien der nachrömischen Britonen zu erobern. Michael Jones, The End of Roman Britain In den nächsten Jahrhunderten begann ihre Sprache - Altenglisch - das heutige England zu dominieren und verdrängte das britonische Keltisch und britische Latein. Zwischen 300 und 700 kam es allgemein zu einer Migration germanischer Stämme, bekannt als Völkerwanderung, während der auch Britonen aus England nach Armorica - die heutige Bretagne - und in das nördliche Spanien auswanderten. Die erste Auswanderungswelle scheint schon 383 während der römischen Herrschaft geschehen zu sein, und weitere Wellen erfolgten 460 und in den 540er und 550er Jahren; die Auswanderer von 460 scheinen aufgrund der angelsächsischen Rebellion von 442 emigriert zu sein. Peter Hunter-Blair vermutet, dass eine Masseneinwanderung zusammen mit steigenden Kämpfen die nachrömischen Britonen von ihren Gebieten vertrieb, und sie zu den westlichen Inseln und auf die bretonische und iberianische Halbinsel ziehen ließ. Peter Hunter-Blair, Roman Britain and early England Diese Ansicht ist vermutlich beeinflusst durch Quellen wie Beda. Beda Venerabilis, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum Moderne Historiker gehen inzwischen aber von einer eher friedlichen Co-Existenz aus. Dies wird auch durch die Gesetze von Ine von Wessex angedeutet, die verschiedene Klauseln über Wergeldzahlungen gegenüber Britonen enthalten. Sie scheinen allerdings einen niedrigeren Status als die Angelsachsen gehabt zu haben. Frederick Levi Attenborough, The Laws of the earliest English Kings Laut Gildas wurde der anfängliche Widerstand der Britonen von einem Mann namens Ambrosius Aurelianus angeführt, Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 25 und der "finale" Sieg der Britonen kam in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus gegen 500. Dies könnte einen Zeitpunkt markieren, an dem die angelsächsische Besiedlung für einige Zeit aufgehalten wurde. Die Schlacht soll 44 Jahre und einen Monat nach der Ankunft der Sachsen stattgefunden haben. Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 26 Weiterhin berichtet er, dass eine Zeit des großen Wohlstands folgte, dennoch gelang es den Angelsachsen, Sussex, Kent, East Anglia und Teile von Yorkshire zu erobern. Die Westsachsen gründeten gegen 520 in Hampshire unter der Führung von Cerdic ein Königreich in Hampshire. John Morris, The Age of Arthur Es dauerte weitere 50 Jahre, bis die Angelsachsen größere Vorstöße unternahmen, in der Zwischenzeit verausgabten sich die Britonen mit Bürgerkriegen, internen Kämpfen und generellen Unruhen, was Gildas zu seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae inspirierte. Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 1 577 kam es zum nächsten großen Feldzug unter Ceawlin von Wessex, der in der Schlacht von Deorham Cirencester, Gloucester und Bath erobern konnte. Frank Stenton, Anglo-saxon England ASC, Jahr 577 Diese Expansion kam zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand, als es zu Kämpfen der Angelsachsen unter einander kam und Ceawlin sich in sein ursprüngliches Gebiet zurückziehen musste. Er wurde durch seinen Neffen Ceol ersetzt und starb im folgenden Jahr. Später kam Cirencester unter die Oberherrschaft von Mercia. Heptarchie und Christianisierung 7. und 8. Jh. Hauptartikel: Heptarchie Bis etwa 600 hatte sich eine neue Ordnung aus Königreichen und Unterkönigreichen gebildet. Henry of Huntingdon entwarf das Konzept der Heptarchie (griechisch hept = sieben und archy = Herrschaft), die aus sieben angelsächsischen Königreichen bestand. Die vier Hauptkönigreiche des angelsächsischen England waren East Anglia, Mercia, Northumbria - mit den Unterkönigreichen Deira und Bernicia - und Wessex. Die kleineren Königreiche waren Essex, Kent und Sussex. Außerdem gab es die kleineren Königreiche Hwicce, Lindsey und Surrey, sowie die Stammesgebiete - unter anderem - der Haestingas, Magonsete, Meonwara, Pecsaete, Tomsaete und Wreocensaete, sowie das Königreich der Iclingas, ein Vorgängerstaat von Mercia. Gegen 600 war Aethelberht von Kent der mächtigste Herrscher von England. Anfang des 7. Jh. waren Kent und East Anglia die führenden englischen Königreiche, und nach Aethelberhts Tod 616 wurde Raedwald von East Anglia der mächtigste Anführer südlich des Flusses Humber. T. M. Charles-Edwards, After-Rome: Nations and Kingdoms Nach dem Tod von Aethelfrith von Northumbria unterstützte Raedwald Edwin von Deira in seinem Kampf um die Vorherrschaft gegen die Dynastie von Bernicia und Edwin gelang es nach Raedwalds Tod, seine Expansionspläne zu verwirklichen. Northumbrias wachsende Stärke führte zu einer Allianz von Penda von Mercia mit Cadwallon ap Cadfan von Gwynedd, die gemeinsam in der Schlacht von Hatfield Chase 633 Edwin besiegten und töteten. Christopher Allen Snyder, The Britons Doch Oswald von Northumbria gelang es, ihren Erfolg in der Schlacht von Heavenfield zunichte zu machen und Cadwallon zu töten. 642 vernichtete wiederum Penda Oswald in der Schlacht von Maserfield. Oswalds Nachfolger Oswiu wandte sich dem Norden zu, um Northumbria zu vergrößern, konnte Penda aber kurz danach töten und Mercia wandte sich im 7. und 8. Jh. Powys zu. Während der Herrschaft von Offa von Mercia kam dieser Krieg zu seinem Höhepunkt und führte zur Konstruktion von Offa's Dyke. Doch der Machtaufstieg der Mercier kam 825 zum Ende, als Beornwulf in der Schlacht von Ellendun gegen Egbert von Wessex unterlag. Schon während der Römischen Besetzung von Britannien war das Christentum nach Britannien gekommen und es wird angenommen, dass die höchstwahrscheinlich Britonen Christen waren, während die Angelsachsen noch dem heidnischen Glauben an hingen. Während der Herrschaft von Kaiser Theodosius I (378-395) war das Christentum sogar zur Staatsreligion des Römischen Imperiums geworden. Papst Celestine I hatte 431 versucht, die heidnischen Iren zum Christentum zu bekehren, was schließlich St. Patrick gelang. Das christliche Irland begann dann, den Rest der britischen Inseln zu christianisieren und der Hl. Columba gründete als erster ein Kloster in Schottland. Dies führte zur Christianisierung von Northumbria durch die keltische Kirche. T. M. Charles-Edwards, After Rome: Conversion to Christianity Beda Venerabilis äußert sich in seiner Historia ecclesiastica sehr negativ über den britonischen Klerus, er spricht von "unaussprechlichen Verbrechen" und berichtet, dass sie nicht versuchen, die Angelsachsen zu bekehren. 597 schickte Papst Gregor I Augustinus von Canterbury zu den Angelsachsen, doch auch hier erklärt Beda, dass der einheimische Klerus sich weigerte, bei der Missionierung zu helfen. Augustinus erhielt bei seiner Ankunft Land in Kent von Aethelberht von Kent, wo er eine Kirche erbaute und die Diözese von Canterbury gründete. 601 taufte Augustinus Aethelberht und fuhr mit seiner Missionierung fort. Ein Großteil des nördlichen und östlichen England war bereits von der irischen Kirche christianisiert worden, doch Sussex und die Isle of Wight blieben bis zur Ankunft von Wilfrid von York 681 heidnisch. D. P. Kirby, The Church in Saxon Sussex Es muss gesagt werden, dass Historiker nicht sicher sind, was "konvertiert" in diesem Zusammenhang bedeuten könnte. Die damaligen Schreiber tendierten dazu, ein Gebiet schon als bekehrt zu betrachten, wenn nur der Herrscher zugestimmt hatte, sich taufen zu lassen, egal ob er tatsächlich das Christentum als Religion übernahm und ob die Bevölkerung es ebenfalls tat. Damalige Kirchen tendierten dazu, sowohl christliche als auch heidnische Symbole zu verwenden, um auch die heidnischen Angelsachsen anzusprechen. Peter Hunter-Blair, The Church in Anglo-saxon Society Nachdem das Christentum schließlich in allen angelsächsischen Königreichen eingeführt worden war, gab es weiterhin Streitigkeiten, aufgrund der Teilung zwischen dem römischen und dem irischen Ritus; besonders die Berechnung des Datums von Ostern war ein großer Streitpunkt. sowie auch die Art, auf die die Mönche ihr Haar schnitten. 664 kam es zur Synode von Whitby, in der Wilfrid von York gegen Colman von Lindisfarne debattierte: Wilfrid vertrat den römischen Standpunkt, Colman den irischen und Wilfrid wurde der Sieger der Debatte, so dass der römische Ritus von der englischen Kirche vollständig übernommen wurde, allerdings nicht von der irischen. Wikinger und der Aufstieg von Wessex 9. Jh. Ab dem 8. Jh. hatte es bereits Überfälle von Plünderern aus Skandinavien gegeben, hauptsächlich Dänen und Norweger, die im westlichen Europa und auf den britischen Inseln plünderten. Sie wurden als Wikinger bekannt. Die ersten Überfälle begannen im späten 8. Jh. auf Kirchen und Klöster, die als Zentren des Reichtums angesehen wurden und leichte Ziele darstellten. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass die heilige Insel Lindisfarne 793 geplündert wurde. ASC, Jahr 793 Danach endeten die Überfälle für etwa 40 Jahre, begannen aber 835 erneut und mit steigender Anzahl. In den 860er Jahren begannen die Wikinger mit einer vollen Invasion und 865 betrat das Große Heidnische Heer Britannien, das 871 von der Großen Sommerarmee verstärkt wurde. David Starkey, Monarchy Innerhalb von zehn Jahren fielen beinahe alle der angelsächsischen Königreiche der Heptarchie an die Dänen. Nur Wessex war in der Lage, sich erfolgreich zu wehren und im März 878 erbaute Alfred der Große von Wessex eine Festung in Athelney, in den Marschen von Somerset, von wo aus er begann, die Wikinger zu vertreiben. Im Mai des gleichen Jahres stellte er eine Armee auf und besiegte die Wikinger in der Schlacht von Edington. Nach mehreren weiteren Schlachten kapitulierten die Wikinger unter Guthrum, der sich einverstanden erklärte, sich aus Wessex zurückzuziehen und sich taufen zu lassen. Asser, Life of Alfred Der folgende Friedensvertrag führt zur Teilung von England unter Wessex und den Dänen und zur Entstehung des Danelag. Das Königreich Wessex kontrollierte Teile der Midlands und den gesamten Süden - Cornwall befand sich immer noch unter der Herrschaft der Britonen -, während die Dänen East Anglia und den Norden regierten. Nach diesem Sieg begann Alfred, Wessex umzuformen und ein stehendes Heer aufzubauen, dazu eine Flotte und ein Netzwerk von Burhs, sowie die Burghal Hidage, ein Besteuerungssystem, um seine militärischen Einrichtungen zu finanzieren. Dies führte dazu, dass die Wikinger nicht in der Lage waren, große Teile von Wessex zu besetzen und die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass sie schnell besiegt werden konnten und sich schlussendlich leichteren Zielen auf dem Kontinent zu wandten. 891 kam es zu einer neuen Welle von dänischen Invasionen, die zu einem dreijährigen Krieg führten. ASC, 891-896 Alfreds Verteidigungssystem funktionierte und die Dänen zogen im Sommer 896 ab. Königreich England 10. Jh. Nach Alfreds Tod 899 bestieg sein Sohn Edward der Ältere den Thron. Er und seine Nachfolger Aethelstan, Edmund I und Eadred führten den Widerstand gegen die Wikinger fort und erweiterten das von Alfred begonnene Netzwerk von Burhs. Mercia geriet ebenfalls unter die Herrschaft von Wessex, nachdem Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia, gestorben war und seine Witwe Aethelflaed die Herrschaft übernahm. Nach ihrem Tod erbte ihre Tochter Aelfwynn, wurde aber von ihrem Onkel Edward dem Älteren enteignet und abgesetzt. 913 konnte Edward Essex erobern und sein Sohn Aethelstan annektierte Northumbria und zwang die Könige von Wales zur Unterwerfung. In der Schlacht von Brunanburh 937 besiegte er eine Allianz von Schotten, Dänen und Wikingern und wurde König von ganz England. ASC, Jahr 937 Die Britonen, Dänen und einige der anderen Angelsächsischen Königreiche wehrten sich gegen die Oberherrschaft von Wessex und es kam üblicherweise nach dem Tod eines Königs von Wessex zu Rebellionen, besonders in Northumbria. 973 wurde Edgar der Friedfertige in Bath zum König von England und Kaiser von Britannien gekrönt. 962 gab Edgar der Friedfertige ein Gesetz heraus, das die Bevölkerung von Northumbria, die größtenteils aus angesiedelten Dänen bestand, als Bewohner des Königreichs England mit einschloss. Michael Wood, The Domesday Quest Im modernen englisch gibt es über 3000 Worte, die skandinavische Wurzeln haben und weiterhin existieren über 1500 Ortsnamen in England, die skandinavischen Ursprungs sind. Herrschaft der Dänen und Normannische Eroberung 978 bis 1066 Zwei Jahre nach seiner Krönung starb Edgar der Friedfertige und sein Sohn Edward der Märtyrer bestieg den Thron. Erst zwölf Jahre alt wurde seine Herrschaft von Unruhen überschattet und nur drei Jahre später ermordeten ihn Anhänger seines Halbbruders Aethelred der Unberatene. Aethelred bestieg den Thron und regierte achtunddreißig Jahre, eine der längsten Regierungszeiten in England, aber er war auch einer der verhängnisvollsten Könige. William of Malmesbury sagte einhundert Jahre später in seiner Chronik der Könige von England über ihn, dass er das Reich eher besaß als regierte. Zu der Zeit, als Aethelred gekrönt wurde, versuchte der dänische König Gormsson, seinem Volk das Christentum aufzuzwingen und 988 vertrieb sein Sohn Sweyn ihn aus seinem Königreich. Die Rebellen begannen die englische Küste zu überfallen. Diese Überfälle waren so erfolgreich, dass die dänischen Könige entschieden, selbst Feldzüge zu beginnen. 991 kam es zur Eroberung von Ipswich und die Dänen begannen Lösegeld zu verlangen, doch die Engländer weigerten sich. Es kam zur Schlacht von Maldon, in der die Engländer besiegt wurden. Danach stiegen die Überfälle der Wikinger, die nirgendwo großen Widerstand vorfanden. Sogar das System der Burhs von Alfred dem Großen versagte und König Aethelred scheint sich einfach außerhalb der Reichweite der Angreifer versteckt zu haben. Aethelred entschied, dass er das geforderte Lösegeld zahlen würde und das System des Danegeld wurde entwickelt. Weiterhin kam es zu einem Friedensvertrag, der die Überfälle stoppen sollte. Doch die Zahlung ermutigte die Wikinger nur, immer wieder zu kehren. Die Herzöge der Normandie profitierten von diesen Überfällen, die die Wikinger von ihren eigenen Küsten fern hielten und boten ihnen an, ihre Häfen als Ausgangspunkt für ihre Überfälle zu benutzen, was zu starken Feindseligkeiten zwischen England und der Normandie führte. Dies führte dazu, dass Aethelred einen Vertrag mit den Normannen schloss und Emma heiratete, Tochter von Richard I, Herzog der Normandie. Dies sollte das Bündnis zwischen den Normannen und den Wikingern beenden. Ann Williams, Aethelred the Unready Im November 1002 kam es schließlich zum St. Brice's Day Massaker, in dem die in England lebenden Dänen auf Befehl von Aethelred getötet wurden. Im Sommer 1013 führte Sven Gabelbart die dänische Flotte nach Kent und zog von dort ins Danelag, in dem er sofort Unterstützung von der Bevölkerung erhielt. Er vertrieb Aethelred in die Normandie, um selbst die Herrschaft zu übernehmen, starb aber plötzlich im Februar 1014. Aethelred kehrte nach England zurück und vertrieb Svens Sohn Knut zurück nach Dänemark. Peter Hayes Sawyer, Illustrated History of the Vikings 1015 begann Knut eine neue Invasion nach England und Edmund II Eisenseite überwarf sich mit seinem Vater Aethelred. Edmund zog gegen die Wikinger, während Aethelred sich nach London zurückzog, wo er plötzlich starb, so dass Edmund König wurde. Die Dänen belagerten London, doch Edmund konnte entkommen und die Dänen besiegen, doch schon in der Schlacht von Ashingdon waren die Dänen die Sieger und viele englische Adlige starben. Knut und Edmund einigten sich, das Reich unter einander aufzuteilen, wobei Edmund Wessex erhielt und Knut den Rest. Michael Wood, In search of the Dark Ages ASC, Jahr 1016 1017 starb Edmund plötzlich und der Witan wählte Knut zum König von ganz England. Er teilte England in Grafschaften auf, die hauptsächlich an dänische Adlige verteilt wurden, machte aber auch einen Angelsachsen zum Earl of Wessex: Godwin, der schließlich Teil der königlichen Familie wurde, nachdem er Knuts Schwägerin geheiratet hatte. Im Sommer des gleichen Jahres heiratete Knut Aethelreds Witwe Emma, die darauf bestand, dass nur die Kinder aus ihrer gemeinsamen Ehe Thronerben werden sollte. Knut selbst war bereits mit Aelfgifu von Northampton verheiratet, die ihm die Söhne Svein und Harald Hasenfuß geboren hatte. Die Kirche scheint sie allerdings eher als seine Konkubine angesehen zu haben. Von Emma bekam er weitere Söhne, einer davon Harthacnut. Michael Lapidge, Anglo-Saxon England 1018 starb Knuts Bruder Harald II von Dänemark und Knut sicherte sich sein Königreich, zwei Jahre später eroberte er Norwegen und übergab dessen Regentschaft an seinen Sohn Svein. Dies führte zur kurzlebigen Gründung des Nordsee-Imperiums. Nach Knuts Tod 1035 kam es zu Streitigkeiten zwischen seinen Söhnen Harthacnut und Harald Hasenfuß um die Thronfolge. Emma unterstützte ihren eigenen Sohn Harthacnut von Knut, nicht ihren ersten Sohn durch Aethelred. Dieser, Edward der Bekenner, machte einen erfolglosen Überfall auf Southampton und sein Bruder Alfred wurde 10369 ermordet. Emma floh nach Bruges, als Harald Hasenfuß König von England wurde, doch er starb schon 1040 und ihr eigener Sohn Harthacnut wurde König. Aufgrund der von ihm verlangten sehr hohen Steuern wurde er schnell unbeliebt und Edward wurde aufgefordert, aus dem Exil in der Normandie zurückzukehren. Nach Harthacnuts plötzlichem Tod 1042 wurde Edward König. Godwin, Earl of Wessex, unterstützte Edward den Bekenner und dieser heiratete dessen Tochter, obwohl Godwins Beteiligung an dem Mord an seinem Bruder vermutet wurde. 1051 kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, als Eustace - ein Verwandter von Edward - in Dover landete und dort mehrere Menschen tötete. Godwin wollte für Bestrafung sorgen, verärgerte dadurch jedoch den König und entschied sich, mit seiner Familie ins Exil zu gehen, um nicht verurteilt zu werden. Frank Barlow, The Godwins Um diese Zeit soll Edward seinem Cousin Wilhelm von der Normandie angeboten haben, sein Nachfolger zu werden. Dies ist allerdings unwahrscheinlich, da die angelsächsische Thronfolge durch Wahl, nicht durch Erbfolge, geregelt wurde, was Edward sicherlich wusste, da er selbst vom Witan gewählt worden war. Die Godwins kehrten zurück und drohte mit der Invasion von England, doch es kam zu einer Versöhnung zwischen ihnen und dem König und die Familie wurde die mächtigste in England. Michael Wood, Dark Ages 1053 starb Godwin und sein Sohn Harald wurde Earl of Wessex, seine Brüder erhielten East Anglia, Mercia und Northumbria. Tostig Godwinson verärgerte die Northumbrier allerdings aufgrund seines brutalen Verhaltens und musste ins Exil gehen. Dabei überwarf er sich mit seinem Bruder Harald. 1065 wurde Edward der Bekenner krank ASC, Jahr 1065 und fiel ins Koma. Er erwachte jedoch noch einmal und ernannte Harald zu seinem Nachfolger. Am 5. Januar starb Edward und Harald wurde am folgenden Tag zum König gekrönt. ASC, Jahr 1066 Wilhelm von der Normandie beanspruchte den Thron jedoch für sich, durch seine Tante Emma, Ehefrau von Edwards Vater Aethelred der Unberatene. Es hieß auch, dass Edward ihm die Krone versprochen hatte. Weiterhin soll Harald zugestimmt haben, ihn zu unterstützen, nachdem er und seine Männer nach einem Sturm mit ihrem Schiff an der Küste der Normandie gestrandet waren. Es heißt, dass Harald einen "feierlichen Eid" der Gefolgschaft geschworen habe, was von Harald jedoch verleugnet bzw. mit Zwang begründet wurde, was diesen Eid ungültig machen sollte. Weiterhin beanspruchte auch Harald Hardrada von Norwegen als Nachfahre von Knut dem Großen den Thron für sich. Tostig Godwinson versuchte sich mit Wilhelm von der Normandie zu verbünden, der jedoch nicht bereit war, mit ihm ein Bündnis einzugehen, weshalb er jetzt seine Hilfe Harald Hardrada anbot. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik soll er zuvor im Mai 1066 die englische Küste verwüstet haben. Danach berichtet die Chronik weiter, dass Hardrada und Tostig mit 300 Langschiffen den Humber hinauf segelten und am 24. September bei Ricall landeten, von wo aus sie nach York marschierten. Die englischen Truppen unter dem Kommando von Earl Edwin und Eal Morcar stellten sich ihnen entgegen, wurden jedoch in der Schlacht von Fulford regelrecht ausgelöscht. Die Sieger betraten York und nahmen Geiseln. Harald II hatte inzwischen davon erfahren und marschierte in den Norden, wo er in der Schlacht von Stamford Bridge einen überragenden Sieg gegen Harald Hardrada und Tostig errang. Während dessen war Wilhelm von der Normandie mit seiner Flotte an der Südküste gelandet und Harald II marschierte erneut nach Süden. Am 14. Oktober kam es zur Schlacht von Hastings, in der Wilhelm der Sieger war. Diese Schlacht vernichtete die Familie Godwin, Harald und seine Brüder Gyrth und Leofwine wurde auf dem Feld erschlagen, sowie auch ihr Onkel, Abt Aelfwig von Newminster. Tostig war schon bei Stamford Bridge gestorben und die Frauen waren ebenfalls tot oder kinderlos. Wilhelm marschierte nach London, wo die Stadtführer ihm das Königreich übergaben. Er wurde am Weihnachtstag in der Westminster Abbey gekrönt. Weitere zehn Jahre vergingen, bis es Wilhelm gelungen war, seine Macht über das Reich zu festigen und jeder Widerstand wurde gnadenlos unterdrückt. Zur Zeit seines Todes 1087 waren alle angelsächsischen Herrscher tot, im Exil oder in den Rang eines Bürgerlichen herabgesunken. Robert Bartlett, England under the Norman and Angevin Kings Nur noch etwa acht Prozent des Landes waren unter angelsächsischer Kontrolle und beinahe alle angelsächsischen Kathedralen und Abteien waren bis 1200 abgerissen und durch normannische Architektur ersetzt worden. Kategorie:Angelsächsisches England